In liquid crystal display panels, the intensity of transmitted light is mainly adjusted by controlling the liquid crystal molecules in the panels through electric fields. Therefore, the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, especially the initial arrangement is very important. The arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is mainly controlled by alignment films which are on a color filter substrate and a TFT array substrate and have alignment directions. The alignment films make the liquid crystal molecules arranged in a certain direction when no power is applied.
The alignment direction of the alignment film may be obtained by rubbing the alignment film through a rubbing cloth rotating at a high speed. However, the inventors of the present disclosure find in experiments that for fringe field switching (FFS) and in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display panels, since inner surfaces of transparent substrates of the liquid crystal display panels have regularly arranged pixel electrodes, thus the alignment rubbing stripes generated by rubbing using the rubbing cloth have poor uniformity and there is a high incidence of foreign matter in the liquid crystal display panels. The primary reason is the lint of the rubbing cloth is non-uniformly aggregated. That is, when the rubbing cloth having non-uniformly aggregated lint is used to rub the liquid crystal display panel, the alignment rubbing stripes on the surface of the transparent substrate are not uniform.